


Meeting the “Family”

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [21]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Dyslexic Jean-Luc Picard, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, lighthouse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Lighthouse AU: Geordi is dating a local polyam triad: Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir and Kira Nerys. He has invited them to the Lighthouse to meet his colleague and oldest friend Data and Data’s husband Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc and Data are preparing dinner for the occasion.





	Meeting the “Family”

**Author's Note:**

> Recipes for the meal are:  
> -Roast red pepper bruschetta http://allrecipes.co.uk/recipe/1080/roasted-red-pepper-bruschetta.aspx  
> -Lasagne https://www.cilantroandcitronella.com/vegan-lasagna/  
> -Coconut chocolate mousse piped into little bowls/shot glasses http://kojo-designs.com/2013/02/coconut-chocolate-mousse-quite-possibly-the-worlds-best-dessert/  
> I re-watched _The Long Goodbye_ yesterday, and am headcanoning Picard as dyslexic based on his comment to Troi that he “always spelled ‘knife’ with an ‘N’”, hence the need for Data to help him with things like task sequencing and reading recipes.

“You know, all these years we’ve known him Geordi’s been single and now he’s dating _three_ people at once.” Jean-Luc remarks as he rummages in the fridge.

 

“I look forward to meeting them. He has been happier these last few weeks than I have see him in years.” Data is cutting mushrooms at the kitchen table. “This is a big thing for him; akin to bringing one’s partners home to meet one’s parents.”

 

“Given that Geordi’s parents are both merchant seafarers and not around much, we are the next best thing—Aha!” Jean-Luc pulls out a can of coconut milk and waves it triumphantly. “D, read me the quantities for sugar and cocoa powder please.”

 

Data consults his phone.

 

“It is five tablespoons of cocoa powder and two of sugar.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I suggest we toast the bread for the bruschetta before baking the lasagne, as we cannot use the oven and grill simultaneously.”

 

“Very well.”

 

They lapse into silence, Data chopping vegetables and Jean-Luc measuring quantities for the dessert.

 

“Geordi and I ran into Julian in the supermarket last week... What do I do with this?” Jean-Luc indicates the baguette he is slicing.

 

“Pre-heat the grill; drizzle the bread with olive oil.” Data recites patiently. Over the years he has become accustomed to Jean-Luc’s poor short-term memory and information processing. “Tell me about Julian.”

 

“We only said a quick _hello_ , but he seems nice... pretty, you know? Nice smile. And Geordi! His whole face lit up when he saw Julian walking toward us.”

 

“You need to pay close attention to the grill or the bread may burn.” Data advises. “Who are the others? Jadzia and...?”

 

“Nora? No, Nerys.”

 

“Yes, Nerys.” Data confirms. “Oven gloves please, Jean-Luc.”

 

“Thanks, I’m feeling distracted.” Jean-Luc reaches for the oven gloves before removing the hot toast from the grill. “They live together, the three of them. What did Geordi call it? A ‘polycule’?”

 

“Relationships where there are three people all involved with each other are known as a ‘triad’; not to be confused with a ‘V’, where one party is dating the other two but they are not dating each other; and a ‘polycule’ refers to a person’s partners, their partners’s partners, _their_ partners’ partners’ partners, and so on.” Data explains. “It would be more accurate to refer to Geordi, Julian, Jadzia and Nerys as a ‘polycule’ and Julian, Jadzia and Nerys as a ‘cohabiting triad.”

 

“This is making my head hurt.” Jean-Luc complains.

 

“I have finished chopping the vegetables. I will make you some tea before we start the lasagne. Our guests are not due until seven.”

 

“Thanks.” Jean-Luc leans over the table to kiss his husband. “Earl Grey, hot, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Challenge Day 21: “Cooking/baking”.


End file.
